1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates generally to illuminating devices and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) tube.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent tubes are used popularly in daily illumination. When a fluorescent tube is energized, the mercury vapor contained in the tube will be stimulated, giving out ultraviolet radiation. When the ultraviolet radiation strikes a phosphor coating the interior of the tube, visible light is produced.
However, fluorescent tubes have tube-shape shells made of transparent, fragile material such as thin glass, and further have harmful materials such as mercury vapor filled in the shells. It is well known, mercury or mercury vapor is a great contamination to environment, and also a severe poison to human. Once the fluorescent tubes were broken, mercury or mercury vapor would leak out immediately from fluorescent tubes to cause an atmospheric pollution or a severe damage to ambient people. Therefore, fluorescent tubes have a great hidden trouble and are in high risk of causing damage to both people and environment directly.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED tube having no harmful material such as mercury, thereby overcoming the above-described problems.